When the Past Comes Back
by nsane1
Summary: (This will be updated just as soon as I'm feeling better! I promise.) Beka's past comes back to haunt her-and the rest of the crew (R for ideas)
1. Part One

past1

When the Past Comes Back

Summary: Beka's past comes back to haunt her-and the rest of the crew   
Spoilers: None right now, could change. Oh, small one for Music of a Distant Drum   
Author's Note: This is my first try at script-writing, so be patient. And I am going to finish _Salvation_ someday. Just not today.   
Rating: I can't really tell you why it's rated R, because that would give away the whole plot, by it isn't because of sex (like the Beka/Tyr kind) or because of cursing. But there is some Beka bashing.   
**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***********************************************************************************   
"There's an ancient human saying that I enjoy: Don't judge a book by its cover. What I find amusing is how they welcome an open book with open arms."   
_-The Vedran Empress of the Sixteenth Dynasty_

_Dylan is standing in Command, reviewing data. Beka walks in, limping slightly, followed by Tyr._

**Tyr: **I hope you've learned your lesson. 

**Beka**: Will you lay off it, Tyr? So I'm a bad girl. Spank me. 

**Dylan: **Is there something ither of you want to tell me? 

_Beka limps over to stand next to Dylan-as far away from Tyr as possible. She glares at Tyr, who growls back._

**Beka:**We were working out. 

**Tyr:** And Beka left a weight on the floor. 

**Beka:** (_Sighs sheepishly_) And then I stepped on it. 

**Dylan:** Right. Just as long as you don't kill yourself. 

**Beka**: What are you looking at? Could it be...the mining information? Has your need for money finally outweighed your reluctance to...gasp...stoop so low as to mine? Good boy. (_Pats Dylan on the head_) 

**Dylan:** (_Glares at **Beka**_) Very funny. 

**Tyr**: It's about time you came to your senses. 

**Beka**: So, when are we going to start mining? 

**Dylan**: I think the question is "Are we going to start mining?" 

**Beka**: Aw, c'mon Dylan, don't be stupid. You know we need the money. Remember Camelot... 

**Dylan**: I said I'd think about it. 

**Beka**: (_Whispering_) Think yes. Think yes. You are thinking yes. 

_Rommie comes onscreen, cutting off any further discussion.___

**Rommie**: Dylan, I'm picking up on a ship just within visual range. The pilot is trying to contact us. 

**Dylan**: Alright, put him through. 

**VEH**: I'm so glad I finally found you! You have no idea how long I've been looking for you! You are one evasive person, Captain Hunt. 

**Dylan**: Thank you. I think. If you don't mind my asking, who are you and why have you been looking for us? 

_Beka moves into view for the first time.___

**VEH**: My darling Becky! I hope this Captain Hunt has been taking good care of you, my dearest. Oh, how I've pined for you, my sweet. 

**Dylan**: Would you hold on for a second? (_To Rommie_) Andromeda, cut audio-visual. 

**Rommie**: Transmission ended. 

_All eyes turn to Beka. She is white as a sheet.___

**Dylan:** Beka, are you alright? Do you know this man? 

**Beka**: He's Victor Emmanuel Havanna. 

**Tyr**: How does he know you? 

**Beka:** (_very quietly_) He's my ex-husband. 

_End Part One_


	2. Part Two

past2 Disclaimer: Oops, forgot it last time. Don't own anything 'cept Victor Emmanuel Havanna. End of story.   
Author's Note: Please review!!! Pretty please. 

******************************************************************************* 

_Dylan, Tyr, and a holo of Rommie are looking at Beka, who is still pale.___

**Rommie (onscreen)**: Victor Emmanuel Havanna, if that is his name, is hailing consistently. 

_Dylan tears his eyes from Beka.___

**Dylan: **Put him through. 

**VEH**: (_His face comes back onscreen_) Ah, Captain Hunt, I was afraid you had forgotten about me. Would you mind tremendously if I came abouard your ship and settled some business with my lovely Rebecca? 

_Dylan looks at Beka, who looks horrified at the idea. Dylan raised his eyebrows at her; she shrugs angrily and turns away.___

**Dylan**: We'd welcome your presence on board. Andromeda will guide you into our docking bay. 

**VEH:** Thank you very much, Captain Hunt. I look forward to meeting you all-and to seeing you again, my darling Becky. 

_HIs face disappears off the screen. Beka grimaces, and turns to leave.___

**Beka**: I'm getting out of here. 

**Dylan**: Beka, he seems nice enough. You might as well talk to- 

**Beka**: No Dylan, you don't understand. I'm leaving. I'll be back when he's gone, and not before.   
  
_She half-stalks, half-runs off Command. Dylan follows her.___

**Dylan**: Beka, wait. 

**Beka**: (_Without turning around_) I'm leaving. 

**Dylan**: Beka, what are you so upset about? He's only going to stay for two, three days at most. If you want, we'll put him as far away from your room as possible, and someone will mediate your discussions. 

**Beka**: (_Whirls around to face him. She's very angry._) No, Dylan, you don't understand. He is the son of one of my Dad's old business partners, a very influential and very rich man. My Dad thought that marrying me off to Vic would be good for business. We were married for three days before I realized that if I had to spend the rest of my life with Victor Havanna, I'd have a mental breakdown before I was thirty. My father gave me hell for that, but I'm gald I didn't listen to him. I even went through the trouble to get a legal divorce, but that damned man refuses to accept the fact that I am no longer his wife! I've spent the last eleven years of my life hiding from him, and now you've made it real easy for him the find me. He's probably back to convince me that I'm still married to him! 

**Dylan**: But you don't know that. 

**Beka**: (_Turns to leave again_) No, I don't. But I'm a good guesser. And I'm leaving. 

**Dylan**: (_Grabs her shoulder_) Beka, people can change in eleven years. Just give him a chance. 

**Beka**: But- 

**Dylan**: Please, Beka. I need you here. Besides, if he's really bothering you, I'll make him leave. 

**Beka**: Out an airlock? 

**Dylan**: No, on his ship, Beka. 

_Beka finally turns around, sighing and rolling her eyes.___

**Beka**: Alright. But if he starts annoying me, I want you to give him a good kick in the ass. 

**Dylan**: I'm sure Tyr will be happy to. 

_He starts walking to the docking bay, leaving Beka standing in the hallway looking troubled. Clearly, there's something she's not telling Dylan. As Beka is standing there, Harper and Trance walk up to walk her to the docking bay.___

**Harper**: I hear this guy's an old flame of yours. 

**Beka**: He's my ex-husband. 

**Harper**: You mean some guy got you to be in a dress long enough to say "I do?" 

**Trance**: I though you didn't wear dresses! 

**Beka**: It was a very elaborate and traditional ceremony. I wore a white dress and I could barely move! 

**Harper**: I think that was the point. 

**Trance**: Oooh, do you have pictures? 

**Beka**: I think I'm going to pass out. 

_Dylan walks up.___

**Dylan**: Are you three coming? 

_Beka looks like she really is going to faint.___

**Dylan**: Alright, here he comes. 

_Trance stands at attention.___

**Dylan**: Trance! 

**Trance**: Sorry. 

_The ship's door open, Victor steps out.___

**VEH**: So glad to finally meet all of you! 

_Enthusiastically shakes hands with Dylan, moves on to greet Trance.___

**VEH**: What a pretty child! 

_Kisses her hand. Trance blushes deep purple and looks down.___

**Trance**: (_Muttering_) Thank you. 

**VEH**: And are you Seamus Harper? 

**Harper**: (_Looks surprised_) Yeah, why? 

**VEH**: I've heard about your surfing abilities and I'm glad to finally meet you in person! 

_Pumps Harper's hand vigorously.___

**Harper**: (_Slightly suspicious_) Nice to meet you too. 

**VEH**: And finally, my dear Becky! 

_Wraps his arms around Beka and plants a long, deep kiss on her. Beka breaks free.___

**Beka**: Get off me, you creep! 

_Slaps Victor.___

**Beka**: (_Unconvincingly_) Sorry. 

**Dylan**: Well, um...(_obviously at a loss for words_) 

_Beka has a scowl on her face, Trance and Harper are whispering to each other. Victor puts his arm around Beka, whose expression changes to one of complete disgust. She gives Dylan a pleading look.___

**Dylan: **Why don't I show you to your quarters? 

**VEH**: Actually, I'd like to get down to business immediately. Originally, my...offer was meant for Beka alone, but I'd like to extend it to you as well, Captain Hunt, and the rest of your crew. 

**Dylan and Beka**: Oh? 

_Vitor moves to stand behind Beka and drapes his arms around her neck. Beka looks very uncomfortable.___

**Harper**: (_Choked with laughter_) Excuse me, please. 

**Trance**: (_Strained_) Me too, please. 

_Trance and Harper run out of the room, nearly doubled over with laughter._   
_Beka ducks neatly out from under Victor's arms in the distraction, and stands next to Dylan, taking his arm.___

**Beka**: You'll have to excuse them. 

**Dylan**: Now, what where you saying? 

**VEH**: Well, actually, I have a business proposition for you. 

**Dylan**: Why don't we talk about it over dinner? Say, 19:00 hours? 

**VEH**: That sounds excellent. Now, about that room... 

**Dylan**: I'll show you to it. 

**VEH**: Actually, I was hoping Beka could. I would like to talk to her. I haven't seen her in eleven years, after all. 

_Dylan looks at Beka. She looks like she's going to to protest, but shrugs.___

**Beka**: Sure, why not. Follow me. 

_Victor takes Beka's arm, and they exit, Beka nearly stalking.___

**Dylan**: (_After they have left_) This should be...interesting. 


	3. Part Three (yes, I've given up on chapte...

past3 Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for Victor Emmanuel Havanna. And at the end of the story, I don't think I'll want him anymore   
Spoilers: None yet   
Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reviewing!!! Please review!! This is then end of the part I already have written, so comments are welcome (not that they aren't always). 

**************************************************************************** 

_Beka is sitting in the pilot's chair on the _Eureka Maru_, looking at pictures on a flexi. Rev walks in, and stands behind her.___

**Beka**: (_Without looking up_) Go away, Rev. 

**Rev**: What are you looking at, Beka? 

**Beka**: (_Sighs_) Pictures of my wedding. 

_Close up on the pictures as Beka flicks through them. Beka with her father, in her wedding dress. Beka walking down the aisle, with a little girl holding up her dress train. Beka standing at the altar with Victor. Beka kissing Victor. Beka getting rice thrown at her. Beka being toasted. Beka and Victor cutting the wedding cake.___

**Rev**: You look happy in these pictures. 

**Beka**: Well, I was supposed to. My father [ractically threatened me with death if I didn't. Besides, the only part I really hated was the dress. 

**Rev**: You wanted to get married? 

**Beka**: He was a sweet man, Rev, until you really got to know him. Then, you found out he was as cold-hearted and ruthless as his father. Yes, I loved him. (_Beat_) Until our wedding night. 

_Rev decides not to comment. He knows Beka when she's in this mood. He lays a hand on her shoulder, and takes the flexi with the other.___

**Rev**: That was before I knew you. 

**Beka**: Yeah, right before. After I divorced Victor, his father cut off all ties with mine. My dad decided he needed more crew to regain his losses; you were one of them. 

**Rev**: Ah, yes. You were a rather unhappy child, then. 

_Beka looks uncomfortable.___

**Beka**: Hmm, let's talk about something else now. 

**Rev**: Yes, like the time. 

_Beka looks at him oddly. Suddenly, realization dawns on her face.___

**Beka**: Oh no, the dinner! 

**Rev**: Dylan sent me to get you. 

**Beka**: Why didn't you say something before? 

**Rev**: I didn't think you'd appreciate it. 

**Beka**: You're weird. C'mon, let's go. 

_A few minutes later, they walk into the Officer's Mess. Everyone else is already there. Beka quickly sits down between Trance and Dylan. Rev takes the remaining seat next to Victor. Victor looks a bit put-out.___

**Beka**: Sorry I'm late, Dylan. 

_Everyone begins eating. After awhile, Victor sits back in his chair.___

**VEH**: Ah, what an excellent meal? Now, why don't we get down to business? 

**Dylan**: You said you had a business proposition? 

**VEH**: Ah, yes. There is a rather large settlement in the Kriarthon System in need of a ship to transport people and supplies. Their sun is slowly dying, and they need to relocate, sonner rather than later. I've found them a place, but I need more than my ship to get them out. Now, I was originally planning to offer the deal to Beka, but with our three ships, we should be able to get the job done with much more efficiency. And they're willing to pay quite a high price for our services. 

**Dylan**: We'd be willing to do the job for no pay. 

**Tyr**: Captain Hunt, that is not wise. 

**Dylan**: (_Ignores him_) All we ask is for them to consider joining the Commonwealth once they are settle. 

_Tyr rolls his eyes.___

**Beka**: (_Whispering_) Dylan, no! 

**VEH**: A toast, then. To our partnership! 

_The rest repeat, except for Beka. She isn't happy at all.___

_Later, Beka is sitting and looking at the stars on Obs Deck. She is drinking a cup of coffee. Dylan walks in and sits down next to her. They sit in silence for awhile.___

**Dylan**: (_With reluctance_) Beka, I'm sorry. 

**Beka**: (_Emotionless_) You're the Captain of your ship. 

**Dylan**: If you want to leave, I won't stop you. 

**Beka**: You need my ship. 

**Dylan**: No, I need you to feel safe. 

**Beka**: What makes you think I don't? 

**Dylan**: (_Sighing_) Beka-what really happened between the two of you? Three days isn't usually enough to decide you can't live with a person. 

**Beka**: (_Turns away_) It was for me. 

**Dylan**: (_Takes Beka's arm, turns her toward him_) Rev told me how you looked at Mr. Havanna. That couldn't have been a normal relationship! Especially if he's been chasing you for eleven years! 

**Beka**: Fine, it wasn't! 

_Beka angrily turns away. She has tears in her eyes.___

**Dylan**: Beka... 

_He puts his hands on her shoulders. She's very tense. After a bit, she relaxes and starts talking.___

**Beka**: He was always a touchy man. I wrote it off as possessiveness, because he never took his hands off me when we were around other guys, even our parents. I liked it then, too; I thought it was sweet. And I ignored it. 

**Dylan**: (_Sees that she really doesn't want to talk about it, decides not to push the issue_) Beka, you don't have to. 

**Beka_: _**(_Ignores the comment. She doesn't want sympathy_) Boy, was I wrong. He was the most abusive man I'd ever met. Even my father never hit me when-even my father never hit me. But Vic-it was never bad; he'd slap my face or twist my arm. (_There is barely disguised fear in her eyes_) But what-what-well, he enjoyed it. 

**Dylan**: Beka, I'm sorry. If I had know-we can still back out of it. 

**Beka**: I'm a big girl, Dylan. (_Faces him_) Beside, maybe you're right. Maybe he's changed. 

_Beka gets up and stalks out of the room.___

**Dylan**: I'm so sorry, Beka. 

_End Part Three_


	4. Part Four (sorry to bore you)

past4 Disclaimer: I don't own any character except for Victor. As for him, well, no one wants him anyway.   
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I've been insanely busy with finals and training. The next part might take awhile, too. But while you're waiting, why don't you review? :)   
Author's Note, Take Two: This is a filler part. The "action" is next part. Be warned. The next part is the R-rated part. But who looks at the rating anyhoo? Enjoy! 

****************************************************************************************** 

_Trance, Rev, Tyr, Rommie's avatar, and Harper are gathered in Command, standing around Dylan.___

**Dylan**: I want someone with her at all times. 

**Rommie**: I can keep an eye on him. 

**Dylan**: Do that, too, but I want someone physically with her. 

**Harper**: Beka's a big girl. She can take care of herself. She fended off guys who were very interested in her before, and no doubt she'll do it again. Man, have you ever seen her in action? She's great! One time, she- 

**Rev**: (_Cuts him off_) She will notice. 

**Dylan**: I don't care. I don't think Mr. Havanna will do anything, but I don't want to give him a chance. 

**Tyr**: (_Sarcastically_) Would you like one of us to sleep across her door? 

**Dylan**: No, Tyr, I don't believe that will be necessary. 

**Harper**: She's been sleeping on the _Maru_, anyway. 

_Everyone turns to look at him.___

**Harper**: What? I'm just keeping an eye on her! Hey, I don't trust that Havanna guy. 

**Trance**: I don't like him, either. 

**Tyr**: Harper is right. For once. 

_Dylan looks exasperated.___

**Dylan**: Then why didn't anyone say anything before we agreed to the deal? 

**Trance**: Because we have to help those poor people! 

**Harper**: My mouth was full. 

**Tyr**: If you recall, I did. 

_Dylan looks close to rolling his eyes or screaming.___

**Dylan**: Well, you'll just have to put up with him for a few more weeks. 

**Harper**: No problem. As long as he doesn't bother Bek. 

**Dylan**: So, do you agree that we should keep an eye on him? Like I said, I'm sure he won't do anything, but it's better to be prepared. 

**Harper**: Whatever, Dylan. But if she gets mad, this was all your idea. 

**Trance**: I'll go find her now. (_Leaves with a worried expression on her face_) 

**Rev**: It is a good idea, Dylan. 

**Rommie**: I'll keep an eye on Mr. Havanna at all times. 

_Tyr doesn't look convinced.___

**Dylan**: Tyr? 

**Tyr**: I will asist you in this foolish endeavor, but I have better uses of my time than to fend off Beka's lovesick boyfriend. 

**Harper**: Ahem. Ex-husband. Different breed. 

_Tyr doesn't respond. He shakes his head and walks off Command.___

**Tyr**: (_Muttering_) I am glad I am not human. 

************************************************************************** 

_Beka is making coffee on the _Maru_. She sits down-on Trance's tail.___

**Trance**: Ow ow ow ow! 

_Beka jumps up.___

**Beka**: Oops, sorry, Trance. I didn't notice you were there. 

**Trance**: I've been sitting here for five minutes! 

**Beka**: Well, you should have said something. 

**Trance**: I did! I said hello! 

**Beka**: Whatever. I didn't here you. 

_Beka slumps more than sit down on a chair.___

**Trance**: Are you okay, Beka? 

**Beka**: Just tired. Nothing a little coffee won't fix. 

**Trance**: (_Quoting Beka from many times back_) Did you "have a late night?" 

**Beka**: Huh? Yeah, I guess so. Vic couldn't sleep, so he came and hung out here, and we talked for awhile. 

**Trance**: Did you have a nice time? 

_Beka looks surprised at the question, and as surprised at the answer.___

**Beka**: Yeah, I guess so. He's just like I remember him. Very sweet, and very chivalrous. But he's different, too. (_Beat_) Maybe better. 

**Trance**: How? Better than what? 

**Beka**: Mmm, never mind. Want something to drink? 

**Trance**: No thanks. 

**Beka**: Oo-kay, I'm going to go work out. 

**Trance**: (_A little too quickly_) Can I come? 

**Beka**: (_SLightly suspicious_) Um... 

**Trance**: I want to work on...my fighting techniques! 

**Beka**: Alright, come on. 

_They start walking off the _Maru_.___

**Beka**: (_Voice trails off as she leaves the ship_) Ya know, I never liked Tyr teaching you how to fight... 

************************************************************************** 

_Harper is sitting and working on some part of the _Andromeda_. Victor comes up next to him._   
  
**VEH**: Hello, Mr. Harper. 

**Harper**: Oh, hi, Mr. Havanna. 

**VEH**: Victor, please. 

**Harper**: You can call me Harper. What can I do for you? 

**VEH**: I was wondering if you could take a look at my ship. Make sure it's in top condition before I start transporting little children. 

**Harper**: Well, I'm kinda busy... 

**VEH**: Oh, whenever you get the chance will be fine. There is still time before we get to the system, after all. 

**Harper**: Okay, I'll check it out when I have time. 

**VEH**: Great, great. You might want to check Rebecca's ship as well. 

**Harper**: _Beka's_ ship is fine. If it wasn't, she'd freak. 

**VEH**: (_Sits down next to Harper_) She still spends a lot of time there? 

**Harper**: Are you kidding? It's practically her life! She keeps her stuff there, she showers there, she even sleeps there! 

**VEH**: Doesn't she have quarters on the _Andromeda_? 

**Harper**: Yes, of course, but she likes the _Maru_ better, sometimes. I don't know why. I mean, rooms on the _Andromeda_ are bigger, and you don't have to guess if the showers are going to be warm unless Rommie's mad at you, and-(_Cuts off abruptly. Harper is starting to get suspicious_) But why do you care? 

**VEH**: I just want to make sure my Becky is living in comfort. 

**Harper**: You know, you aren't married to her anymore. She isn't yours. 

**VEH**: Of course not! But I've always felt bad. I've only been looking for her all these years because I'd like to help support her, you know. I though that this deal was a chance to make it up to her, but it looks like she's been doing fine on her own. 

**Harper**: Yeah, Beka's like that. 

**VEH**: Anyway, I understand she still believes that I want to marry her. 

**Harper**: Sort of. 

**VEH**: I'm sorry to hear that. This has all been a misunderstanding, really. I would love nothing more than to make it up to her and set things straight. Do you know where she is? 

**Harper**: Rom doll, what's Beka up to? 

**Rommie**: (_V.O._) She's currently lifting weights. 

**Harper**: (_To Victor_) That's three decks up, third door on your right. 

**VEH**: Thank you, Harper. 

_Victor leaves as Harper goes back to work.___

**VEH**: (_Out of Harper's hearing_) For all of your help. 

******************************************************************************** 

_Beka is working out in a tight tank and shorts. Trance is fighting the punching bag. It's winning.___

**Beka**: Do you want me to hold that for you? 

**Trance**: Nope, I'm fine! (_Gets hit by the punching bag_) Oof! 

**Beka**: Try moving out of the way next time. 

_Trance gives Beka a "thumbs-up" sign and gets hit by the punching bag again. Beka tries hard not to laugh.___

**Trance**: Ow! I think-I think I'll go practice my...forms now. 

**Beka**: (_Still trying not to laugh_) Good idea. 

_Beka shakes her head and turns back to the weights. Victor, having entered the room when she was occupied with Trance, is now standing in front of her.___

**Beka**: Victor! 

**Trance**: Victor? 

**VEH**: Beka, you look wonderful! So grown up and fit! 

_They stand there looking at each other for awhile. Trance is looking at them, ready to call for help at a moment's notice if needed-or attack Victor.___

**Beka**: (_Turns away_) I'm busy. Could we talk later? 

**VEH**: Oh, Becky-Beka, I wanted to say this right away. I want to apologize for what I've put you through all these years. 

**Beka**: (_Glances at Trance_) It's-Vic, it's okay. I'm fine. No scars. (_Under her breath_) None that anyone can see. 

**VEH**: Still, I'd like to make it up to you. How about we start over dinner tonight? 

**Beka**: Sure. I guess. 

**VEH**: Great. I'll see you at seven? 

**Beka**: (_Very unsure_) Great. See you then. 

_Victor leaves.___

**Trance**: Are you sure about that, Beka? 

**Beka**: (_Not sounding very convincing_) Yeah, I'll be fine. Why? 

**Trance**: Never mind. 

**Beka**: And if you tell Dylan, you will feel pain. And that includes you, Rommie. 

****************************************************************************** 

_Beka is sitting in her room on the _Maru_, talking to Rommie.___

**Beka**: I had a great time! I haven't laughed that hard in years! And it was nice to talk with someone who remembers my father the way I do. (_Beat_) I don't see why everyone's so concerned. 

**Rommie**: Dylan just doesn't want Mr. Havanna to bother you, that's all. 

**Beka**: So Dylan's behind all this. I knew I shouldn't have told him. 

**Rommie**: Told him what? 

**Beka**: Nothing. Nothing important, anyway. Something that happened a long time ago and will never happen again. Goodnight, Rommie. Lock the door behind you. 

**Rommie**: Goodnight, Beka. 

_Rommie leaves. Beka lies down in her bed.___

**Beka**: Lights off. 

_Beka lies there for awhile in pitch blackness. She hears noises.___

**Beka**: Rommie, is that you? Haven't you left yet? 

_No response.___

**Beka**: This is not funny. I'm tired. I'm sure Victor isn't going to come hit on me in the middle of the night. Go away! 

_Beka hears quiet laughter._

**Beka**: (_Starting to sound scared_) Lights. Lights on! 

_She remains in darkness.___

**Beka**: (_Now sounding very scared_) Hello? 

_End Part Four_


	5. Part Five (how thrilling)

past5 Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for VEH. And if you want him, he's yours. When I'm done with him, that is.   
Spoiler: Just this chapter, _It Makes a Lovely Light_.   
Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm going to have a couple more chapters after this, but it's almost done! SOrry it took so long, I've been very very busy. Please review! 

****************************************************************************** 

_The _Maru_ is still in pitch darkness.___

**Beka**: Okay, whoever you are, I have a gun. A big gun. And I'll use it, no matter who you are. 

**Voice**: Hello, Beka. 

**Beka**: Victor? (_Relief fills her voice_) Victor, it's you. Listen, I'm really tired, and I don't want to talk right now. You can let yourself out, right? 

_Whoever it is doesn't respond. Beka groans, and gets up. She looks for a flashlight, very noisily.___

**Beka**: I never get any sleep anymore, dammit. Where did I put my forcelance? 

_Beka gasps. Sounds of struggling.___

**Beka**: Vic, get the hell off of me! What are you doing? Victor, stop it. 

_More struggling and a thud. Noises like someone is tying someone to a chair.___

**VEH**: You never could sit still, Becky. 

**Beka**: (_In pain_) What the hell are you talking about? And what are you doing? 

**VEH**: Shh, shh. We can get to that later. 

_Sound of a slap.___

**VEH**: Now, Rebecca. Shall we begin? 

**Beka**: Begin what, you creep? 

_Victor slaps her again.___

**VEH**: You never screamed, Beka. (_Hits her_) Not once. (_Hits her again_) Every other girl did. (_And again_) But never you. (_Again_) You were too good, weren't you, Beka?! I screamed when my father hurt me. I screamed every time. (_Kicks her_) I screamed a long time, Rebecca, until I couldn't scream any more. And then I kept screaming. 

**Beka**: (_Whispering_) I didn't know. 

**VEH**: Shut up! And my mother never did anything! Not once! She sat back, glad it wasn't her he was hurting, that he had me! (_Punches her several times_) And then my mother died, and I was glad. My father never had time for me; he was busy with his company, doing all the things my mother used to do. (_Hits her again_) Then you came. With your blonde hair. You looked so much like my mother, Beka. I knew, I _knew_ that this was my chance to get my life back. (_Slaps her_) To start over with you. I loved you, Beka. And you betrayed me. 

**Beka**: (_painfully_) H-how? 

**VEH**: You left me, Rebecca. I never meant to hurt you; I couldn't help myself. It wasn't my fault. But you couldn't handle it, you were too weak. I bore the pain for twenty years, but you couldn't even handle it for three days! And my father blamed me. He started all over again. But I was ready. (_Hits her_) I killed him. 

**Beka**: (_Confused_) But your father was a nice man. A good man. 

**VEH**: (_Screaming, hitting Beka again and again_) No he wasn't! You didn't know him! He beat me every night! Just like what I'm going to do to you. 

**Beka**: (_Out of breath_) You don't have to become your father. 

**VEH**: (_Calmer_) You don't know how hard it is. (_Beat_) Maybe you do, Booster Rocket. 

**Beka**: Don't call me that. 

**VEH**: I heard what happened to your father, Beka, when I was following you. Flash overdose, right? 

**Beka**: Shut up, you asshole. 

**VEH**: (_Laughs_) Have you ever tried Flash, Rebecca? (_Beat_) Answer me! (_Hits her_) 

**Beka**: (_Very quietly_) Once. 

**VEH**: What happened, Beka? You can tell me, sweetie. 

**Beka**: It was an almost impossible piloting mission. I took Flash to enhance my abilities. I got hooked, things got ugly, I shot one of my friends, and I OD'd. 

**VEH**: Just like your dear old dad. 

**Beka**: Just like my father. 

**VEH**: You see? That wasn't so hard. You're just like your father...and I'm just like mine. Let's get on with it. 

_Beka starts screaming.___

************************************************************************* 

_Dylan is sitting on Command in the pilot's chair. Rommie's face appears onscreen.___

**Rommie**: Dylan? 

**Dylan**: Hm? 

**Rommie**: I'm not picking Mr. Havanna up on my sensors. 

**Dylan**: Is his ship still in the hangar bay. 

**Rommie**: Yes. And Dylan, the _Maru_, I've lost contact with it. And the ship is completely powerless. 

**Dylan**: (_Sounding worried_) Where's Beka? 

**Rommie**: I left her on the _Maru_. To the best of my knowledge, she's still there. 

**Dylan**: Tell Tyr to meet me at the _Maru_, fully armed. Harper as well. 

**Rommie**: Aye. 

_Dylan runs out of Command_. 

************************************************************************ 

_Tyr and Dylan are standing outside the _Maru_. Harper is trying to get in.___

**Tyr**: I still don't see why we are here, Captain Hunt. Beka and Mr. Havanna are most likely procreating. 

**Dylan**: Better to have to explain ourselves to Beka than let her be hurt. 

**Tyr**: Why do you believe she will be injured? 

**Dylan**: Something she told me. Are you finished yet, Mr. Harper? 

**Harper**: Almost. Beka put in a few new security systems since I last hacked into her ship. There. 

_The door slids open. They hear screaming.___

**Harper**: Oh my god, that's Beka. 

**Dylan**: Tyr, you're the expert. Do those sound like screams of pleasure? 

**Tyr**: (_Pushes past Dylan and Harper_) Out of my way.__

_They rush into the _Maru_, forcelances on flashlight mode.___

**Dylan**: Harper, try to regain power. Tyr, let's go find Beka. 

_They follow Beka's screams, searching with their flashlights. Suddenly, all of the lights come on. Beka is tied to a chair, slumped over, shaking, and barely conscious. From what they can see, she is covered with blood and bruises. Victor is holding a knife over her.___

**VEH**: And here's something my father enjoyed doing most of all- 

_Tyr roars and launches himself at Victor. With little effort, Tyr takes Victor down and knocks him out with a few punches and a shock with a forcelance. Dylan unties Beka, who cries out, stumbles away from him, and huddles in a corner. Harper enters the room.___

**Harper**: Oh, god, Beka! 

_He tries to go to Beka, but Dylan stops him.___

**Dylan**: Harper, wait.__

_Dylan walks over to Beka, who is crying and umbling incoherently in her corner.___

**Dylan**: Beka. Beka, I'm not going to hurt you. 

**Beka**: (_Hoarse, quiet, in a pain and fear-filled voice_) Get away from me. 

**Dylan**: (_Inches forward_) Beka, it's Dylan. You know me. You have to trust me. I won't hurt you. 

**Beka**: Don't touch me! Get away! 

**Dylan**: Beka, it's okay, I'm here. Let me help you. 

**Beka**: (_Even quieter_) Daddy? 

**Dylan**: I'm here, Beka, it's okay. 

_Beka lets him near her. Dylan wraps his arms around her. She moves into his embrace, and passes out in his arms.___

**Dylan**: Tyr, put him in V-Deck. Make sure he can't get out. (_Speaking into his comm_) Rommie, tell Trance to meet me on Med-Deck immediately. 

**Rommie**: (_V.O._) Is Beka alright? 

**Dylan**: Just do it. Harper, go tell Rev what happened. I have a feeling that Beka's going to need him. She's going to need all of us. 

_Dylan picks Beka up and carries her out of the ship. His face is very angry.___

_End Part Five_


	6. Part Six (woo...hoo)

past6 Disclaimer: I own VEH. Other than that, it's all someone else's.   
Spoilers: none that I can think of   
Author's Note: Okay, sorry this took so long. I was away for awhile, and then I got sick, and besides that, I have work and then volleyball three nights a week...so cope with me here. I swear, I'm writing as fast as possible! Anyway, I'm alternating stories, so up next is _Salvation_, and then probably the conclusion to this. So, be patient, and please review! 

**************************************************************************************** 

_Dylan is sitting on a chair in Med Deck. Trance is hovering over Beka, who's lying on a bed. There are bruises covering her face, slightly faded but still pretty bad. She doesn't look good at all, more like she's been hit by a truck which then backed up over her and then forward again.___

**Dylan**: How is she? 

**Trance**: (_looks very upset and disturbed_) Not good, but she'll live. Physically, it's just a lot of bruising, but I don't know how she's going to be emotionally. She might not wake up for a long time. 

**Dylan**: (_sighs loudly_) That bad, huh? 

**Trance**: Dylan, it wasn't your fault. Everyone thought Mr. Havanna was a nice man, even Beka. We couldn't have known...(_She trails off as Dylan's expression bleakens_) 

**Dylan**: Trance, it was completely my fault. There were so many warning signs, and I completely ignored them. I was only thinking about the Commonwealth. I made a mistake, and Beka paid the price. 

**Trance**: Beka would have left if she really wanted to. 

**Dylan**: No she wouldn't have. It would have seemed like she was running after what she told me. No, she didn't bring this on herself. I did that for her. 

**Trance**: Dylan- 

**Dylan**: No, Trance. She trusted me and I let her down. Just like every other man in her life. (_Beat_) I'd like to be alone, now. 

_Trance leaves, shooting a worried look at her friend.___

**Dylan**: Andromeda, engage privacy mode. 

**Andromeda **(_V.O._): Are you-privacy mode engaged, authorization Captain Dylan Hunt. 

_Dylan disappears for a moment, then comes back with a bottle of amber liquid, presumably alcoholic. He pours himself a glass.___

**Dylan**: Here's to the road to hell. 

_Tosses it back, pours himself another, and stares at Beka.___

************************************************************************ 

_Harper is standing in the hallway, talking to Tyr, who is sitting outside a room.___

**Harper**: Let me go talk to him! 

**Tyr**: Talk to him, boy? Please don't tell me you believe I'm that stupid. 

**Harper**: C'mon, just ten minutes! 

**Tyr**: I'd be more than happy to allow you some time alone with our 'guest,' but I doubt our righteous High Guard captain would agree. And besides, boy, you'd probably end up either killing him or not even hurting him. 

**Harper**: I've fought people before. 

**Tyr**: Fighting and torture are two different things, Harper. 

**Harper**: (_Sighs and slides down next to Tyr_) He hurt Beka. 

**Tyr**: He did more than that, he damaged her. Life will not be easy with her for a long time. 

**Harper**: Like it ever was. 

**Tyr**: You have no idea, boy. 

************************************************************************* 

_Back in Med Deck, Dylan is face down on Beka's bed. She's awake, now, sitting and staring into space like she's trying to remember something. Dylan stirs.___

**Beka**: (_She's still very hoarse_) Looks like Mr. Hangover is finally awake. 

**Dylan**: (_Groans and holds his head_) Damn. 

**Beka**: Well, that's what you get for trying to drink yourself into oblivion. That's why I never tried it. (_Beat_) There're some painkillers over there if I remember correctly. 

**Dylan**: Thanks. (_He gets up and takes them, then realize he's not talking to Trance_) Beka, you're awake! 

**Beka**: As ever. 

**Dylan**: (_Cautious_) How are you feeling? 

**Beka**: Like I got run over by the _Andromeda Ascendant_. Tell me, just what did we do last night? It must have been one hell of a party. 

**Dylan**: (_Confused_) You mean, you don't remember anything? 

**Beka**: Nope. Was Harper there? Did he get any action? Cause if everyone was as drunk as you probably were, than he probably didn't have any trouble. Did _I_ get any action? What am I thinking, of course I did! Hello, Dylan? 

**Dylan**: Huh? Um...Beka, hold that thought. 

**Beka**: (_muttering_) And what a very pleasant though it is, too. 

**Dylan**: (_Quietly, so that Beka can't hear_) Rommie, can you get Trance down here? 

_Shift to Dylan talking to Trance, Beka looking very bored and tired in the background. She closes her eyes as we focus on Dylan and Trance.___

**Trance**: No, there's no brain damage. I think it's just a repressed memory. 

**Dylan**: What? 

**Trance**: She basically blocked the memory out. It was too painful for her mind to deal with both physically and emotionally, so it refuses to deal with it, and walls it off so she can't remember it. 

**Dylan**: Will it stay that way? 

**Trance**: Possibly, but not definitely. When someone has a repressed memory, it's usually triggered by some situation somewhat related to the event. The person relives the event all over again, only this time, in their mind. It's not very pleasant. 

**Dylan**: Well, I don't think we'll have a repeat of that situation. 

**Trance**: Oh, no, it could easily happen. The trigger doesn't have to be an exact replication; it's usually only a vague relation. The trigger could be anything from someone touching her to someone yelling at her to male abuse. 

**Dylan**: Oh. 

**Trance**: It may never come up, though, so don't be too careful. 

**Dylan**: Oh. 

_Both turn to look at Beka, who's now sleeping peacefully.___

******************************************************************************* 

Author's note: Well, I'm not completely happy with this chapter; that's why it was so short. Any suggestions, write in your review or e-mail me at nsane1@optonline.net. Anyhoo, read and review. Oh, and the medical stuff was just some bullshit I made up. Don't take it too seriously. And the next part will be darker, once I get in a dark mood, so be warned. Review!!!!! 


End file.
